Interno Внутри
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: Italy has something he wants, and he will do anything to get it, even if it is at the cost of Italy's life... rated M for blood and gore. Now with the Original Ending.
1. prologo, пролог

This is my first Hetalia fanfic. Normally I usually only write horror during Halloween, but this time I'll make an exception.

And in case you'll get upset by the content, I have warnings. It's what happened in the film this is based off of. Lot of blood and gore, and death (and possibly one guy who gets his eyes shot out). I just thought Hetalia needed more horror stories. (And I guess this is the movie Hetalia style)

So...enjoy this story, if you can.

Warnings: violence, gore, blood, scary situations, mpreg (If you don't like any of these, I would advise against reading this story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or its characters, and I don't own the movie Inside (à l'intérieur in french, the movie this story is based off of) either. Finally, I don't own the song Korobeiniki.

* * *

"Ой полным полна моя коробушка... Есть и ситец и парча Пожалей, душа-зазнобушка, Молодецкого плеча...!"

_Slam! Crash!_

_**Nothing. What happened? Who would dare collide with him and his child? Was the child all right, at least?**_

_**No. He knew. He just...knew. The child would not be all right.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Neither of them were moving. It was hard to see, that much was certain. But they didn't see the car coming. Now, a little Italian and his German lover were in the crash. It looked like they were both dead, drenched in blood.

Then, Italy stirred, still alive.

"Doitsu...Doitsu..." Italy looked over to Germany, but he received no response. Germany was not so lucky, it appeared. How was it possible that this crash spared him, but took the life of his beloved? Italy reached over and touched Germany's bloody face. Nothing.

"Doitsu?" Italy withdrew his hand and put it on his swollen stomach.

"Ve... can you hear me, baby? I hope you can." He could only pray that the child survived.

He could only pray...

* * *

This is just the prologue. I'll put up longer chapters later. This is just to prepare all of you for what is coming.

Please don't flame me. This is my first non-Halloween horror story, and my first Hetalia fanfic. If you flame me, I'll simply ignore it. Remember, it's horror. It's meant to be like this.

Here's to hoping I don't completely suck on this.

-lyudesshadow


	2. Notte, Ночь

I am sorry, so sorry. I just want to get better at writing horror. :(

Please don't hold it against me.

Warnings: mpreg, slight violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the horror film Inside.

* * *

-five months later-

"You were very lucky, Mister Vargas. The baby is somehow still alive after that crash a few months back. It looks healthy," the doctor said as he dragged the sonogram paddle over Italy's very big stomach, while the Italian was making a quiet 'Ve' sound as he watched the image moving on the screen.

"It looks like we'll have to either induce labor or administer a c-section. Come back tomorrow and we'll discuss the best course of action."

Italy sat up and pulled his shirt down after the checkup was finished. Quietly saying 'hera hera', he waddled out of the room and back into the hospital lobby, where Hungary was waiting for him.

...

"Ita-chan, are you sure you'll be all right by yourself? I can stay with you tonight if you need to," Hungary said to Italy when they were out in the parking lot, where Austria was waiting for them in the driver's seat of the car.

"No, I'll be all right, but thank you anyway, Hungary," Italy said as he got in the backseat. He rubbed his stomach unconsciously. Austria tried to look at him while trying to keep an eye on the road.

"Remember I expect you back at work when the child's born, all right? I understand what you're going through, but it's no excuse to miss work, do you hear me?" Austria said.

Italy nodded. "Yes, Austria."

Hungary turned to look at Italy. "But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us, okay?"

...

After getting dropped off, Italy waved good-bye to Austria and Hungary and entered his empty house. It was so quiet now that Germany was gone. Only he and the baby occupied this place now. Hungary offered him a place to live with her and Austria, but he declined. He knew how it was like from living there as a kid, and besides, he didn't want to be a burden on them. Though he did miss hearing Austria play the piano.

Walking to his rocking chair by the fireplace, he pulled out a scrapbook from the top of a bookshelf and sat down. He turned to the page where there were all pictures of either him and Germany or just Germany. He looked over every eternal moment, from him practically glomping Germany to the two sitting in front of a tree, and a few others.

"Ve... I miss you, Doitsu," Italy said as he dragged a finger across one of the lone Germany pictures. He couldn't stop thinking about about the blond-haired, blue-eyed man that was no longer with him. He left so much for the little Italian, from money for future purchases to a whole cabinet full of ways to defend himself (mostly guns). Seemed Germany covered all the bases just in case.

Italy looked over the rest of the pictures, then got out of the chair and put the book away, seeing it getting dark outside.

* * *

_**He guessed it was dark enough to go outside. It wasn't dark enough that he couldn't see in front of him, but not bright enough for other people to see him. It was just right.**_

_**This must be the place. It had to be. If all went well, five months of agony would end tonight.  
**_

_**Did he have everything? He must've. All he really wanted to bring along was his trusty pipe. It would do nicely should he have to resort to breaking and entering.**_

_**Watching through the window, hopefully unseen, he watched the young man bustle around in the room, before making his way to the front door. Brushing off any dirt that was on his pants, he straightened up and readied himself.**_

* * *

Sorry to leave it there. I'm just trying to build up to the action, and I needed a stopping point somewhere.

Please review. No flames.

lyudesshadow


	3. Incontro, Встреча

I would appreciate it if you guys would review.

Shall we continue where I left off?

The warnings from before still apply.

* * *

Italy was about to go upstairs when he heard the doorbell ringing incessantly.

"Do we have late night guests, baby? I don't remember inviting them," he said to his stomach as he walked over to the door and answered, trying to look through the window on the door.

The person at the door was rather tall, a little taller than Italy himself, with beige hair, and looking dressed for winter. He looked innocent, with a big smile and all, but Germany said that looks can be deceiving. What did he want?

"You have a phone I may use, da?" That was it, no hello or good evening or anything. Just a request to use the phone. That was all this person needed at this time of the day? Simply to make a call? Still, Italy didn't want this guy in his house, so he tried to quickly make up an excuse.

"U-um...sorry, but my boyfriend's asleep upstairs, and I don't want to disturb him at this time of night." What else could he possibly say to this person?

This guy wasn't buying it, though. "He cannot be disturbed, because he is dead, da? Let me in." Now this was getting creepy. How did this person know Germany was dead?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Can you come back early tomorrow?" The guy looked like he took it, and turned around, as if to leave. Italy took this as a cue to close the door and leave to go to bed. No sooner he had done so and walked away, however, before the window was bashed in. This guy obviously wasn't going to leave the place without making his mark.

Looking through the hole previously occupied by glass, Italy saw the person was gone. Still, it probably wouldn't hurt to call someone. He walked to the kitchen, got on the phone and called his neighbor Japan.

"Hello?"

"Nihon! Nihon! I think someone tried to break in!"

"I know. I think I heard something crash at your house. I will be over shortly."

When Japan hung up, Italy then remembered earlier today, and called Hungary and Austria. "Hello? Is something the matter, Italy?" Austria's voice answered.

"Uh-huh. I think someone tried to break in my house. Can you and Hungary come over and spend the night with me tonight?" He heard Austria sigh on the other end, before hearing the reluctant, "All right. We'll be there as soon as possible."

Right at that moment, the door opened, and Japan entered. Italy said good-bye to Austria and went to greet him.

"Is this the only damage this mystery person did?" Japan inspected the damage. Italy nodded.

* * *

_**Jeez, how foolish was this person? He left the back door unlocked. Did he know he was putting himself at risk for robbery? Or worse?**_

_**No matter. That made it all the easier for him. Slowly, quietly, he opened the door and sneaked in. Of course, there was no place to hide in here. He would have to try another room. **_

_**Still making like a ghost, he made his way to a hiding place, somewhere, anywhere. Naturally, he searched for a door to a basement. He found it, so he entered, turning the knob so it wouldn't click upon closing the door, and **__**tiptoed downstairs**__** into the darkness, waiting.**_

_**Foolish boys. They didn't suspect a thing. They just kept talking about how to pay for damages for the door.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Will you mind if I come back later to check on you?" Japan offered to Italy. The Italian shook his head for no, he didn't mind. The more, the merrier. After Japan left, taking care not to step on the glass still on the floor, Italy cleaned up said glass, disposed of it, and went upstairs to bed. He didn't notice someone left the back door open in the kitchen.

If only he knew what awaited him in the house.

* * *

Yes, I am trying to update daily. Please review and I may continue to do so. :)

-lyudesshadow


	4. Attaccato, Атакующий

Thank you for reviewing, GilbertofPrussia. I appreciate it very much.

The same disclaimers and warnings still apply. Hopefully now a little action happens.

Also, the chapters will likely be two different words now. It's been: prologue, night, and meeting in Italian and Russian. This chapter is Attacked in Italian, and Attacker in Russian.

Also, if you want me to call Russia by name in this story (To make it easier to follow or otherwise), tell me, and I will do so.

* * *

**_Was the guy in bed now? He wasn't going to wait down here forever. Even he had a limit as to how long he could stand the silence. Well, he was coming up whether he was alone or not._**

**_Now how was he going to do this? He couldn't exactly bash it out. He now realized he should have brought a knife. Well, that was all right. Every place had something sharp to cut with, so no problem._**

**_In the kitchen? Nah. Kitchen knives either didn't cut very well, or they didn't cut very cleanly. Scissors? Probably, if he used them right. What exactly could he use, though, besides those? _**

**_...That weapon cabinet. Perfect. There were sure to be knives in there. Now if only he could get it open. There was always a key for these things somewhere._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ve...Ve..." Italy was quietly snoring as he slept. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He hoped Hungary and Austria got here soon, actually. But right now, he would get a little shut-eye before they did. He snoozed away, visiting the land where all was well, where he could find cool flowers and cute kittens, where Germany was still alive.

It took a lot to wake Italy up most of the time, so he didn't hear the door open. The tall figure entered the room, approaching the sleeping boy and gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed. Unscrewing the lid off a jar he found earlier on the way to the bedroom, he dipped the knife he obtained into the contents of it, pulling it out when it was sufficiently covered and in long enough.

Slowly, with a big smile on his face, he put the knife closer and closer to Italy's large stomach, until the blade was touching the skin. Then, slowly, the blade poked through, with some blood already leaking out.

But, of course, that somehow was enough to wake Italy up. Anyone would, actually, if they were being stabbed by a knife when they were sleeping. He screamed when he saw the person in front of him. Said person responded to him waking up by slashing him across the face, until Italy got a hold of the other man's wrist. Grabbing the nearest thing to him, he threw it at the mystery man and scrambled out of bed as quickly as he could.

He took a quick look at his attacker. The once sadistic smile was now twisted into what looked like anger, and the person was chanting something that sounded like "Kolkolkol~" over and over, and he threw the knife at the wall, barely missing Italy's head.

Italy quickly moved as fast as he could into his bathroom. He struggled to lock the door, and when he finally did, he looked around for something to stanch the blood flow coming from his stomach, settling for a towel from the rack.

* * *

_**He didn't think he'd fight back like that. He expected him to maybe try to kick him or punch him, but throwing something? That wasn't expected at all. Now he would have to change his plans a little bit. He'd have to destroy the door before he could continue. **_

_**But what was this door made of? Steel? Kicking it, punching it, even slamming his pipe against it did little good. How sturdy. **_

_**Stabbing the knife in, at least that did something. It would be a while, but this boy and his baby couldn't stay in there forever. He'd get in there, even if it took him hours.**_

_**"Ita-chan! Are you awake?" **_

_**What? Now there was someone here? Oh, great. Now he'd have to get rid of them, too. Slowly, he got close to the top of the stairs, just out of sight of the newcomers. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry, but it is very late where I am, and I have to get some sleep.

Please, if this is starting to get scary for any of you, stop reading after this. It is likely to only get worse.

-lyudesshadow


	5. paura, гнев

Finally, a couple more reviews.

To the anonymous reviewer, I put warnings up so I can prepare readers if they read this story. I wouldn't want to scar them for life. And if you want to know, the movie's called Inside in English. It should say so in the prologue.

In case I need to clarify for this story, there **will **be violence. There **will **be death (**especially** in this chapter). Just thought I'd clear that up. This is horror, one of my first, I believe. If you do not want to read brief accounts of death or implied death, then do not read this chapter.

This time it's fear in Italian, anger in Russian.

* * *

Italy could hear the front door open outside, meaning Hungary and Austria had probably arrived. What was that guy going to do to them? If he tried getting out of the bathroom to call for them, he could get attacked again. He just sat in there, in fear and holding a towel to his stomach. He was trembling, and his verbal tics were going out of control.

"Baby, I'm scared," Italy whispered to his unborn child as he inspected the slash marks across his face.

He was torn. Risk his life to call for help, or sit there and hope they found him?

* * *

**_"Are you sure he's in bed? He's probably hiding somewhere in the house."_**

**_Who were these guys? Friends of the person who lived here? Whoever they were, they were interrupting his plan. They had to be eliminated at all costs. _**

**_"You look around here, and I'll check downstairs. If he's not hiding, then we'll check upstairs to see is he's asleep." _**

**_Oh, bad move, woman. Very bad move. You're simply sealing your fate by doing that._**

**_Waiting for the opportune moment, he padded downstairs, ready to destroy the intruders who dared show themselves, quietly chanting "Jiii...jiii..."_**

* * *

"Italy! Are you in here?" Austria looked around the living room. If that pasta-slurping, flag-waving boy was hiding under the table again, he was going to give it to him good. "If this is some joke, it isn't funny! Don't think I'll prolong your maternity leave!"

If only Austria took a second to look behind him. Before he realized, he felt something hit him hard in the back of his head, so hard that he fell to the floor. He saw who was now with him for a brief moment, before the person straddled his waist, and more blows came raining down on him. He tried shielding with his arms, but it did little good.

The assault continued, until one strike was so hard, it cracked his head open. Still Austria struggled, despite the fact that his brain was about to spill out. His unknown assailant seemed to slow down, and the blows came to a stop. However, Austria then felt arms and hands encircle his face, and the last thing he knew was a final, sickening crack coming from his neck.

* * *

_**Well, that was easy. He barely put up a fight.**_ **_Almost was kind of pointless to go after him, but it was done. The bespectacled man was gone. Out of the way. Now, for the woman. Without her companion, she shouldn't be much of a problem. _**

**_He could hear her, even now, at the top of the stairs, calling for another guy, probably the one that was really upstairs, hiding in the bathroom. Silently, he drifted down, to where she was._**

**_"Ita-chan. Ita-chan, are you down here? It's all right. It's me, Hungary. If you're hiding down here, come on out." _**

**_He crept behind her, just like he did with the guy with glasses, but this time, his fingers cupped, in the shape of a mug, but this was no mug he was going to handle. _**

**_The woman did not seem to suspect it when she felt her neck being clutched, and then, in what seemed a split second, her face was slamming against the wall, and he was taking such sick pleasure in every hit._**

**_He wasn't going to stop until he knew, without a doubt, that she would not fight back._**

* * *

Was the guy gone, or not upstairs at least? Could Italy sneak out and get to the telephone downstairs? If so, he was going to risk it, then. He unlocked the door and looked outside. No sign of the person. Maybe he could do it if he was lucky.

"Ve~, Ve~, Ve~. I'm scared, baby. But I have to do this, all right?" Slowly, he stumbled out of the bathroom and downstairs. He went over all the places where the phone could be, before remembering it was in the kitchen.

And the whole time he didn't see the guy. Did he leave? Or was he somewhere else in the house? Italy would've thought of more questions, had he not stumbled upon the horrific sight that was Austria. The man's face was bloodied, his head was cracked open, and it was also bent at an unnatural angle.

He did this. That guy did this to Austria. What he didn't do to him and the baby, he was likely to take it out on those he cared about. Italy tried not to scream, for fear he'd come back and attack him again.

He heard the front door open, and in walked Japan.

"Italy, are you awake?" the dead-eyed, black-haired man entered to check the situation. Italy turned to look at him, but then he quickly turned back and got to where he was originally going to go.

Japan was confused. Why did Italy do that? What was happening? Did Italy attack Austria and accidentally kill him?

"Italy, what's going on?" Nothing made sense right now. Italy was so eager to have him check up occasionally earlier. Why did it suddenly seem contrary to that now?

* * *

_**Good. Now **she **was gone, as well. But now another person made themselves known. Well, whatever. He'd take care of them as well. **_

_**Going up the stairs, he readied the knife he still had. He showed himself to the intruder, who was taken by surprise.**_

_**"What? W-w-w-w-w...!" Before the visitor could stutter any more, he plunged the knife into his carotid artery, and watched him fall to the floor, blood already pooling from the wound in his neck.**_

_**Now, nothing stood between him and the one he was after the whole time.**_

_**"Help! Some very crazy person is in my house, and he killed all my friends! I'm scared! Really scared! Come quick!"**_

_**Ah, there he was. In the kitchen, like a good boy. Listening to him blather about sending help? No need. Pulling the knife out, he made his way to where he wanted to go.**_

_**"Help! Please, help!" With one quick, downward swing, the phone cord was cut, and the line was severed.**_

_**Ita-chan, the woman called him, turned around to look at him. Poor, poor boy. He'd be lucky if he survived tonight.**_

* * *

Yes, cliffhanger. I'm mean, I know. Don't worry, though. If you haven't noticed, I update daily, so hopefully you won't be in the dark for too terribly long.

-lyudesshadow


	6. Salvato, Отменено

Yes, I'm aware of what I did to Austria, Hungary, and Japan. I believe here, though, is where the story changes from what I originally had (due to being told that killing Italy was out of the question)

Same warnings and disclaimers from before.

And to the reviewer that asked who Italy was calling, I'll have to fix that to one of your best guesses. Don't worry, though. At the risk of spoiling this chapter a bit, they won't die.

Now, read it, if you want. I'm deviating from the main story a bit to tell you who it is that Italy called.

* * *

"I wasn't told that the potato bastard had a brother, you know," South Italy said with a tart voice. The man in front of him looked nothing like the deceased Germany, but still.

"Yeah? Well, right back at you, except without the potato part." Though Prussia enjoyed North's company, he certainly didn't like South, for some reason. The only thing the two had in common was that they'd be uncles to the same child. They just met up once in a while for North's sake.

South silently breathed a sigh of relief when the phone rang (this already awkward meeting was getting downright unpleasant), but his relief was short-lived when he heard his brother crying frantically for help. His concern only grew worse when the line suddenly went dead before he could say anything. Putting the phone back, he swiftly walked to the front door, taking Prussia with him.

"Hey! Where are we going, South?" Prussia asked irritably. South Italy simply handed him a gun he got on the way to the door and said, "I'll explain on the way there, so keep your mouth shut and get in the car."

* * *

_**The innocent look on his face when this all started was merely a physical lie. Now he was getting sick of this game of cat and mouse. After encountering Ita-chan in the kitchen, the boy scrambled off again to another part of the house. Didn't he know he was simply delaying the inevitable?**_

_**But, of course, he went after him, since he would get what he wanted at all costs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

After being cornered again in the living room, Italy hid behind the couch. He could already hear the "Kolkolkol~" of his attacker coming in. He could only hide there for so long before...

Then there was his cue to move, and quick. The knife went through, just missing his head, much like earlier. He crawled out behind the couch and confronted his tormentor.

"What do you want? Why are you scaring me?" He said before his voice was lost in a jumble of verbal tics. The attacker lowered his knife and looked at him.

"You want to know why I am doing this, da? You do not remember five months ago?" Five months ago? Was he talking about the crash?

"The driver in the other car... that was me. I lost my baby, and I was very sad. I was sad for five months, but now I can be happy again, da?" He raised his knife again, over his head this time. "And you help make that happen."

Italy shielded his head with his arms and hands, anticipating the final, striking blow that would end it for him. It didn't come. He heard two gunshots, and when he looked up, he saw the knife fall to the floor, and saw him simply standing there.

He started to do what was most likely his "Kolkolkol~" again, but then, after a few "Kols", the sounds were replaced by a gush of blood, and finally, he himself fell to the floor next to Italy, a bullet wound in his back and neck.

He didn't get it. Who shot him? He saw the answer was standing at the front door, holding a shotgun and standing next to his older brother.

"You all right, North?" Prussia and South were walking towards him. "Looked like that guy was about to get you."

Italy didn't say anything, but he was relieved that the two had saved him just in time. Prussia helped him to his feet.

"Come on, tomato breath. Let's get him to the hospital. He looks really beat up."

"But what are we going to do with everyone who..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it! For now, top priority's saving preggo here! Now let's get a move on!"

The two helped Italy to the car, and while Italy was almost falling asleep from exhaustion from the night's ordeal, he could hear the alternating voices of his brother and Prussia calling him by their names for him. Then he heard a third voice before beginning to lose consciousness.

It was a voice he hadn't heard in five months. Among the cries of "Bro!" and "North!", he could have sworn he heard a deep, familiar voice calling to him, saying, _"Italia..."_

* * *

That's right. I did that to Russia. How else was Italy going to be saved? Either way, I apologize profusely for it. I also apologize if South Italy and Prussia are OOC. I haven't seen them in the anime enough to get their personalities down pat.

And no, I didn't forget. I just didn't want to spoil it for you guys by saying them. The word in Italian is Rescued, and the word in Russian is Terminated.

Don't worry. I won't kill Italy. That much I'll tell you for the last chapter.

Ready for the final chapter that's coming tomorrow?

-lyudesshadow


	7. felicità

Well, here it is. The last chapter. I apologize if it seems rushed or cheesy or otherwise very different from the other chapters. Believe me, the original ending was darker and spookier.

I'll say this: Even if it's a horror story, somehow, I made it a happy ending (sorry if any of you didn't want that).

The word is happiness in Italian (don't really need a Russian word anymore).

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep...  
_  
It was silent in the room, except for the machine that Italy was hooked up to. By the time South and Prussia got him to the hospital, he was almost completely out cold, and he had even begun bleeding a little again. They got help for him as quickly as they could.

When they arrived, Italy was almost immediately whisked to the operating room to perform a c-section, in order to save the baby along with him, and after it was all over, he was now here, recovering and being expected to awaken soon. South Italy slept next to his brother, while Prussia kept watch over the baby.

Most of the time, Italy spoke a little in his sleep, but it was usually just "Ve~" or "Doitsu, Doitsu."

But how did he survive at all? These two were living miracles. Were they extremely lucky? Or did they have some sort of guardian angel watching over them?

Now, Italy was waking up, after a few hours of sleeping. When he came to, he saw the doctor and his brother standing over him.

"Looks like you're alive, bro. You want to see the baby?" Italy nodded. Of course he wanted to see his own flesh and blood. Not just his, though, but that of Germany's as well.

...

When Prussia arrived with the little bundle, Italy was surprised at how much he resembled Germany. The shock of blonde hair, the light blue eyes open a little bit. It was practically Germany reborn.

"You picked out a name yet, North?" It was no mistake when Italy almost immediately responded with, "Ludwig. He's Ludwig."

That's right. Italy was naming his son after Germany. It was only right to name his son in honor of the father, the man he loved and lost. South groaned. Of course his brother would choose that name for this newborn. Prussia, on the other hand, thought it was perfect.

Of course, both would have a hand in raising the little boy, regardless of the name, along with Italy.

...

"Ve~. Prussia, what does Noch nicht mean?" When Italy and Prussia were in the room, South having left to go to the bathroom, Italy asked Prussia the question out of the blue.

"Means 'not yet', but how did you learn about those words, North?"

Italy cradled little Ludwig as he spoke. "I had a dream about Doitsu. He was walking away from me, I tried to follow him, but he said those words. He told me, _'Noch nicht, Italia.'_ What did Doitsu mean?"

"Not sure. Something towards you, I guess?"

Later, though, when Prussia and South went to the police station to clear up the situation that happened, Italy somehow figured out what Germany meant. He must've meant, 'not time for you to follow me yet, Italia.' He knew Italy and the baby weren't meant to die this very night. Maybe, somehow, he protected the two tonight, before Prussia and South Italy showed up to save the day.

As Italy laid back in bed, he whispered, "Doitsu...thank you."

* * *

Gahhh, only I can cheese up horror like this.

Well, that's why I'm writing it, to get better at it.

I apologize much if you didn't like the ending all that much. I had to work the Germany thing in there somehow.

At least Prussia and South Italy weren't OOC like I thought in the last chapter. (Were they here? I'm still a bit unsure.)

But that is the end. Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing.

-lyudesshadow


	8. Perdita, Убийственные OE

**Note**: Before you read this, you **must **read the story first, or you will not understand what is happening (so you will have to click back to the first chapter and onwards if you have not done so).

I didn't put it separate from the story because I read somewhere that it was against the rules. (I'll try to show the difference between the first and the original chapters.)

Now, as several of you know, I wrote this story some time back. I actually had to stray from the original, due to a review telling me, more or less, "Please don't kill Italy". And thus, I changed the ending. But now, I will tell you the original ending of the story, and there's a good chance you won't like it (don't tell me to change it, because this is the original ending).

It won't start right at the very end. If you need a place to locate it in the story, it's right after chapter five. The words used are loss in Italian, murderous in Russian.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the horror film Inside.

* * *

_**The guy was fast, he'd give him that. As soon as he turned around, little Ita-chan ran as quick as he could (for a pregnant person) back to that bathroom of his. Of course, he wasn't quite fast enough. He got a hold of the boy's hair for a little bit, before he struggled free.**_

_**All right, fine. If you're going to play that way, Ita-chan, then two can play at that game. Knife at the door for good measure... yes, that's right, little boy. Cry out in fear. It only made him feel more power. Now, where would he find a fuse box...**_

_**Ah, that's right. In the basement, where the woman was. They were usually in a place like that.**_

_**Okay, then. Lights out!**_

**

* * *

**

Why was this man doing this? Why? Just...why?

Italy was already scared enough of his mystery assailant, but now the lights went out. Now he couldn't see at all!

"Doitsu...I wish you were here..." He whispered through his tics, looking up to the ceiling and rubbing his big belly. "I'm scared..."

Would the people he called make it here in time?

* * *

"Why'd you drag me all the way here, South?" Prussia was a little irritated by being pulled all the way here to North's house for what was probably no reason. Sure he liked North, but not this much. It was late at night, possibly early in the morning.

"I got what was probably a phone call from him earlier. Sure sounded like him." South inspected the door. The window was broken, and it was pitch-black in the house. Was it really North who called, or was South mistaken somehow?

"Come on. You got the gun I gave you just in case?" Prussia held up said gun.

"Sure do, but I don't get why I need it. You think your brother's gone crazy or something?" Prussia hadn't really set foot in this house since before Germany died. He hoped North was all right.

"Look, let's just go in," South pushed open the door with some effort, not realizing that the reason it was so hard to do so was because there was the body of North's neighbor blocking the entrance. Stumbling around in the darkness, South finally found one of the lights to turn on in the kitchen, but the problem was, it wasn't turning on. Prussia looked for another, and got the same result.

Prussia felt his way to South and said, "You think a fuse blew downstairs, tomato breath?" It would be the only logical explanation. After some quiet arguing, Prussia finally agreed to go down and check. He searched for the door to the basement and carefully made his way down, with South waiting for him to come back when he was done.

* * *

_**All right, he was getting kinda sick of this. Did the boy have some secret arsenal of reinforcements to help him when he was in trouble? It was really aggravating him. Well, no matter. He'd take them all down if he had to. **_

_**"Jeez, I can't see a thing. Any of these work at all?" Listening to the person fumble around was kinda funny, but he didn't have time to be amused. Come up behind him and...**_

_Thwack!_

_**The man didn't know what hit him. "Agh! What the...What's going...Aughhh!"**_

_**Nice try, but it won't be possible to talk when your throat's crushed. Now, good sir, what was it you had in our other hand? A riot gun? What was the point of dragging that around? Well, thank you very much, anyway. **_

_**Oh, yeah, right. He'll have to turn the lights on to find the other one upstairs. All right then.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Brother, are you up here?" South couldn't wait any longer for Prussia, so he made his way up to the second floor. He felt around the hallway before coming to the first door. He would've gone to the bedroom if North hadn't given a loud thump.

"That you?" South got a loud, scared, "Nii-san!" in response. South was about to say something, but then North cried out, "Run! I don't want him to get you!" There was no response to this, other than the lights almost magically coming back on. All Italy heard after this was two shots, a thump and clattering, and then the bone-chilling, "Kolkolkol" that followed. Italy crawled to the other side of the bathroom. He heard thumping at the door, getting louder and louder, until finally an arm burst forth.

He squealed with fear as it searched for the lock. It moved frantically, until it grabbed the lock and slowly turned it. Once the click was heard, the arm slipped out, and the door swung open.

* * *

It's just like with the first story. I'll release it daily for a better chance at reviews.

Speaking of reviews, please do so.

-lyudesshadow


	9. Vittima, Шанс OE

Forget what I said in the last chapter. I'll just put up the last parts to finish this quickly.

The word in Italian is Victim, and the word in Russian is Chance.

* * *

_**"You are not getting away this time, Ita-chan. You are cornered, da?"**_

_**That was true. The boy and his baby had nowhere to run now. Knife in hand, reward in front of him. All he had to do was cut it out. Get on all fours, crawling towards Ita-chan...it didn't look like anything was wrong, the boy was still trembling with fear...  
**  
Wham! Clatter, clatter, clatter..._

_**What the...! Did the boy just...hit him? That's what it seemed like, since he was on his back, and blood was trickling down his nose.**_

_**Forget it! He'll have to get downstairs again, rethink all this, and clean his face off.**_

* * *

Was the guy retreating? With a hand over his face and crab walking away from him, it certainly looked like it. Italy had smacked him in the face without thinking twice. The attacker got up with the help of the wall, and while chanting "Kolkolkol~" again, fled through the hallway.

"Ve~?" Italy moved and looked out towards the stairs. He was already gone. He turned to look the other way, and what he saw broke his heart. His brother had been killed by the person. Crawling over to his body, Italy cried out an anguished, "Nii-san..."

Looking around, Italy saw his attacker had dropped his knife, and close to it was what looked like a gun used to kill South. Picking both up, he jammed the knife into the muzzle, since he didn't really know how to shoot a gun. Most of the time he just flapped a white flag around.

He got up, improvised weapon in hand, and looked for the mystery person.

"Ve~. Where are you?" Trembling with fear, he searched the house, looking for any possible place he could have gotten to, under tables, behind the couch, and even downstairs. It was a little while, but Italy finally found his perpetrator hiding in the kitchen.

He was raising his makeshift bayonet to strike, but the stranger's words stopped him.

"You are going to kill me again, da? You may do so, for you have already done so once." What did he mean? Italy had never met him before tonight.

"You do not remember five months ago?" Five months ago...was he talking about the crash? How did he know about that? Unless... he continued. "The other driver...that was me. "

* * *

_"You are going to be such a cute baby, da?" He couldn't help but keep one hand on his stomach, even though he should've been keeping both hands on the steering wheel. "Do you want to hear a song to help you take a nap?" A kick from within seemed to answer for the affirmative. He gave his child-like giggle at the baby's answer._

_"Okay." He cleared his throat and began. _

_"Ой полным полна моя коробушка.Есть и ситец и парча. Пожалей, душа-зазнобушка, Молодецкого плеча...!"_

**Slam! Crash!**

_He had gotten so focused on his song that he didn't see the other car coming towards him. By the time he noticed, it was already too late..._

* * *

"Ve~? But they told me I was the only survivor." Italy was still trembling as he got up.

"They have lied to you then, da? Because I am still here..." The two were interrupted by an agitated "Chigi~" sound coming from the bottom of the stairs. Italy turned to look, and saw it was his brother! He had somehow survived. Italy was about to call him, but then South turned his head, and revealed that, though he was somehow alive, he was rendered sightless.

"Nii-san?" South stumbled towards him, obviously still able to hear. Before Italy could say anything more, he felt his neck being grabbed, and with South's screaming, he also felt blows across his face, hard enough to make him drop his weapon.

* * *

_**What was the blind guy doing to his brother? Was he brain-damaged as well?**_

_**If he didn't act fast, Ita-chan would be in even more trouble. Grab the weapon that got dropped, and...**_

_**"Aaaahhhh!" The blood began spurting out of him, but at least he let go. Didn't seem like one hit would be enough, though, so he'd have to stab him directly into the chest. **_

_**"Uwwahhhhh!" Blood was spurting everywhere. Now he was not going to hurt Ita-chan anymore. **_

_**Speaking of Ita-chan, where was he? He must've skittered away. Pull the knife out of the gun muzzle on the way...and there he was, struggling up the stairs.**_

_**"Ve~! I think the baby's coming!" Now this wasn't part of the plan. He didn't expect the boy to go into labor. "I think it can't get out! It's stuck!" Was he serious? Then he had to act fast. He obviously couldn't have it normally, and he wouldn't stop with the screams and cries for someone named, 'Doitsu'.**_

_**"Shhh. I am here, da?" Here was his opportunity! No one to interrupt him, and little Ita-chan couldn't move. Now, finally, he could do it.**_

_**Placing his knife to the boy's stomach, he began to slice him open, and the blood started to flow...**_

* * *

Why South wasn't initally dead: A riot gun does less-than-lethal damage, normally (in other words, it's not supposed to kill you). That's how it happened in the movie. He revived and attacked.

Next chapter will be it. And then you won't have to read this story anymore.

-lyudesshadow


	10. Morte, Успех OE

And here it is. The (short) conclusion to the original ending of the story.

The word in Italian is Death, and the word in Russian is Success.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, the horror film Inside, or the song Korobeiniki.

* * *

_**...He knew what he wanted.**_

_**He waited five long, agonizing months to get it.**_

_**And he succeeded. Finally, after all this time, he had a child in his arms. He clutched his flesh and blood reward tightly, as though he thought someone might come and take it.**_

_**"You are a cute baby, da?" He didn't have a blanket, so he wrapped it in his scarf.**_

_**It was at a great cost, which was five lives for one, but he finally got what he wanted. He finally had a child to call his own. Now, as he walked through the house, dimming the lights as he went, he started humming to the bundle he was carrying.**_

_**The carnage was horrific. The woman and silver-haired man downstairs...The brother in the kitchen...**_

_**The neighbor at the entrance...The man with glasses in the living room...  
**_

_**And of course, Ita-chan on the stairs. All the blood and gore... was it worth it? To him, it was. He got whatever he wanted, no matter the cost.**_

_**"Does baby need a lullaby to sleep?"**_

Now, as he sat in the rocking chair, comforting his baby, he began to sing his lullaby, the one meant for his first child. 

_**"Ой полным полна моя коробушка, Есть и ситец и парча. Пожалей, душа-зазнобушка, Молодецкого плеча..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

I told you it was probably darker and spookier. Now, aren't you glad I used the ending I did?

-lyudesshadow


End file.
